A Relationship With A Nudist
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Beast Boy decides it would be best to try and rekindle his relationship with Terra. The only problem is that Beast Boy has recently become a nudist. Will he able to start all over with the girl he loves? Or will his nudist lifestyle cause problems? This is a sequel to "Beast Boy's Diaper" and my version of "Things Change". Warning: Nudity, but nothing sexual. Rated T.
1. A New Day

**All rights go to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Warning: As the title suggests, there will be nudity, but nothing sexual or graphic. Enjoy.**

It took longer than expected due to the "diaper incident", but Beast Boy was finally allowed to be himself. The Titans, specifically Robin, allowed Beast Boy to be a nudist. The reason why Beast Boy wanted to be a nudist is because he felt free and comfortable without clothes. He was also used to being naked, because when he transformed into different animals, his clothes disappeared. Since his powers didn't require clothes, he ultimately decided on not wearing anything at all. Although Beast Boy was happy that Robin let him be in the nude, there were still some restrictions he imposed on Beast Boy. If Beast Boy were to go outside, he would need to be in his animal form, in order to avoid going to jail. In addition to this, he would have to be accompanied by one of his teammates, in case something went wrong. These restrictions annoyed Beast Boy, but he understood why they were put in place. The world simply wasn't ready for a naked Beast Boy.

A new day and Beast Boy woke up with a smile on his face. "Yes, my first official day of being naked. This is going to be awesome." said Beast Boy. Just to make sure he didn't have any more bladder problems, he checked under his bedsheets and was relieved when they were dry. "Yes! Diapers are officially history!" said Beast Boy. He then got out of bed and stretched his arms out. "Time to make some breakfast." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked out of his room and went straight towards the kitchen. He put on an apron because he knew it was dangerous to cook food while being naked. He grabbed some tofu and began to make tofu eggs. He made breakfast for himself because he knew the other Titans wouldn't eat any that was tofu, particularly Cyborg.

Once Beast Boy made his eggs, he took off his apron and sat down to eat. He noticed how weird it felt to sit on the furniture without any clothes, but he didn't care. The rest of the Titans entered the Main Operations room and saw Beast Boy eating. "Morning Beast Boy." said Robin. "Hey guys. I'm just eating some breakfast." said Beast Boy. "Friend, how does it feel to no longer wear clothing?" asked Starfire. "It feels great. I feel like a whole new man. And I no longer need to wear diapers." said Beast Boy. "That's a blessing." said Raven. "So, BB, you planning on going out today?" asked Cyborg. "No. Why?" asked Beast Boy. "We think you've been in the Tower for too long. You've barely gotten any sunlight." said Robin. "I have gotten sunlight." said Beast Boy. "Sunbathing in front of a window really doesn't count." said Cyborg. "It does count. And besides, there's not much to do after… (sigh) what happened to Terra." said Beast Boy.

"Look Beast Boy, I know what happened to Terra broke your heart, but you have to move on." said Robin. "I've tried to move on, but I can't. We really had a connection and it's hard to forget about the fun times we've had together." said Beast Boy. "I'm sure she is in a better place." said Starfire. "She's not dead, Starfire. She's still alive." said Beast Boy. The rest of the Titans were shocked and they asked, "HOW IS SHE ALIVE?!" "I don't know, but somehow, she reappeared and has no memory of me." said Beast Boy. "So, what are you going to do?" asked Robin. "I'm going to find her and restart our relationship. We had something together and I am not going to let it pass me by." said Beast Boy. "Where did you last see her?" asked Robin. "I saw her at a school nearby. She hangs out with some friends and she has classes from 8am to 3pm." said Beast Boy. "I'm going with you." said Cyborg. "Why?" asked Beast Boy. "You know the rules." said Cyborg. "Oh, right." said Beast Boy.

Right before Beast Boy leaves, Raven stops him and says, "Beast Boy, I don't think this is the best idea. Maybe Terra just wants to live a peaceful life." "I know and I'm going to give her a peaceful life. She doesn't need to rejoin the Titans or be involved in the superhero lifestyle. I just us to have a normal relationship. That's all." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Cyborg left the Tower and Raven muttered to herself, "Easier said than done."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to basically rewrite the ending of the episode "Things Change", because I do think Beast Boy and Terra can rekindle their relationship. Also, Beast Boy being a nudist will only make the situation more awkward and humorous. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. An Awkward High School Experience

As soon as Beast Boy and Cyborg left the Tower, Beast Boy transformed himself into a dog. "What do you think?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't know how people will react to a green dog, but I think it's fine. How far away is the school?" asked Cyborg. "It's roughly a few blocks away from here." said Beast Boy. "Alright then, let's head out. And let's try to keep a low profile, okay?" said Cybrog as he put on a hoodie. Beast Boy nodded and the two were on their way to the school.

Once they found the school, they entered the building and started their search for Terra. "Dude, I'm still not sure how high school works. I've only been in here once." said Beast Boy. "Well, it's a good thing you have me, because I have experience in high school." said Cyborg. "How was it?" asked Beast Boy. "It was good, until I had an accident that made me who I am today." said Cyborg. "Oh. I'm sorry for bringing that up." said Beast Boy. "It's okay, BB. You don't need to apologize. Let's just focus on finding Terra." said Cyborg. "But Cy, these hallways are completely empty." said Beast Boy. "That's because everyone is in class, Beast Boy." said Cyborg. "So, what do we do in the meantime?" asked Beast Boy. "I guess wait until everyone gets out of class." said Cyborg.

While the two Titans were waiting, Beast Boy felt the urge to pee. "Dude, I have to pee." said Beast Boy. "Right now?" asked Cyborg. "Right now." said Beast Boy. "Then just go to the bathroom. And don't take too long." said Cyborg. "Okay." said Beast Boy as he walked towards the nearest restroom. Once he found the restroom, he walked inside and transformed himself back into his normal body. "Time to take a leak." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at the urinals and released his bladder into the first one he saw. Beast Boy relaxed and said, "Ahhh. Thank God no one's in here."

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, he heard someone open the door and enter the restroom. Beast Boy was in the middle of peeing, so he couldn't move from his position. In other words, he was stuck. "Please don't take the urinal next to me." Beast Boy thought to himself. To Beast Boy's dismay, the teen picked the urinal right next to Beast Boy. "Great. Just great." thought Beast Boy. What made this worse was that there were no dividers in between the urinals, so anyone who came into the restroom would have a full view of Beast Boy's nude body. "This can't get any weirder." thought Beast Boy. The teen then pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and starting peeing. "Yep, this just got a whole lot weirder." thought Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was hoping that the teen would just ignore him, while he did his business. Sadly, that hope was extinguished when the teen noticed Beast Boy and asked, "Hey, are you a member of the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy looked at him awkwardly and said, "Yeah, I'm Beast Boy." "Cool. I've always wanted to meet one of you guys." said the teen. The teen finished his business and pulled up his pants and underwear. "Uh, why are you naked?" asked the teen. Beast Boy didn't know how to answer the question, so he honestly said, "I'm a nudist." In his mind, Beast Boy started to panic and he thought to himself over and over, "Please don't think I'm weird. Please don't think I'm weird. PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M WEIRD."

The teen looked at Beast Boy and said, "Okay. That's cool with me. I have to go back to class, so…bye, I guess. Keep up the crime fighting thing." Beast Boy was shocked and said, "I can't believe that actually worked." He then transformed back into a dog and walked out of the bathroom. Cyborg noticed Beast Boy and he went up to him. "Anything happened in there?" asked Cyborg. "Not really." said Beast Boy. "Good. While you were in the bathroom, I've come up with a new plan. I think the best time to find Terra would be during lunch and it starts in 20 minutes." said Cyborg. "Alright, Operation: Finding Terra is a go…in about 20 minutes." said Beast Boy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm very sorry about the long wait. I had to work on other stories and as a result, I lost interest, but now I'm ready to continue writing this weird story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	3. Talking To Terra

After 20 minutes of waiting, the lunch bell finally rang and Operation: Finding Terra was officially a go for Beast Boy and Cyborg. Almost immediately, the hallways were flooded with teenagers, which made the two Titans' job far more difficult.

"Well that's just great. How the heck are we supposed to find Terra with all of these people walking around?" Beast Boy complained.

"Relax BB, we'll find her. We just need to figure out where the lunchroom is." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked around the area for a few seconds and noticed the students walking towards the backdoors of the school.

"Bingo! It looks like they're all eating outside." said Cyborg.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Beast Boy.

The two Titans then opened the backdoor and walked outside. And after few minutes of looking for Terra, they found her eating with her friends.

"There she is, Cy." said Beast Boy.

"Wow. She looks so normal. It's like nothing ever happened." said Cyborg.

"I know and that's what I'm trying to figure out." said Beast Boy as he moved closer to Terra in his green dog form.

Once he was close enough to Terra, he barked at her in order to get her attention.

"What the heck? A green dog? I've never seen a green dog befo…wait a minute! Beast Boy?" said Terra.

"Yep, it's me. Listen, can I please talk to you in private?" said Beast Boy.

"If you're asking me to rejoin the Titans, the answer is no." said Terra.

"Trust me Terra, this has nothing to do the Titans, crime-fighting, or anything like that." said Beast Boy.

Terra thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, I'll talk with you."

"Great! Can we do it somewhere in the school? Like in a janitor's closet or something?" asked Beast Boy.

"Um, sure…I guess?" said Terra.

Beast Boy and Terra then left the lunch area and went back inside the school. When they entered the janitor's closet, Beast Boy was ready to tell her about his new lifestyle.

"Terra, when I transform back into my normal form, please don't freak out." said Beast Boy.

"Why would I freak out? I already know what you look like." said Terra.

"I know, but recently, I've adopted a new lifestyle. A lifestyle that's less restricting and more open. I'm letting you know right now that I'm not wearing a shirt, pants, shoes, socks, gloves, or even underwear." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed before transforming into his original form. To say Terra was surprised would be an understatement. The last thing she thought she would see today was a fully nude Beast Boy. She tried to not look embarrassed, but it was nearly impossible since Beast Boy's privates were on full display.

"I thought about becoming a nudist a few weeks ago and it wasn't until yesterday when I decided to fully commit to it. I'm telling you right now that if we were to become friends again, this is how I will look. Okay?" said Beast Boy.

"Okay." said Terra.

"So, do you want to start over and become friends again?" Beast Boy asked in a serious tone.

It took Terra almost a minute to come up with an answer. But eventually she said, "Beast Boy, I would like for us to become friends again."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, you have such a good, kind heart and you always know how to make me laugh. I promise to not judge your lifestyle and I will not force you to change how you live your life." said Terra.

"And I promise to not inject you into my superhero life and I will keep our friendship a private matter. So, friends?" said Beast Boy as he stuck out his hand.

"Friends." said Terra as she shook his hand.

Shortly after Beast Boy and Terra left the janitor's closet, Cyborg went to Beast Boy (who went back into his dog form) and asked him how it went.

Beast Boy simply told him, "I got her back, Cy. And I'm not going to mess it up again."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't expect to be stuck on this chapter for so long. Once I fully plan out the story, more chapters will be added. I'm currently working on Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, Lucas' Underwear Summer, Sherman's Exposure Experiment, and The Beast Has Been Unleashed. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
